Bronies Rebelia
Bronies Rebelia — dawna lokalna grupa fanowska, działająca we Wrocławiu i okolicach, skupiająca młodszych członków tamtejszego fandomu. Rebelia jest z założenia grupą autonomiczną, niezależną od Bronies Wrocław pomimo wspólnej stolicy i admina. Historia Grupa powstała pierwotnie 17 listopada 2013, początkowo pod nazwą Wigilijny Ponymeet, następnie została przemianowana na Bronies Mezopotamia i w końcu na Bronies Rebelia, pod którą nazwą działa do dziś. Założycielami jak i pierwszymi jej adminami byłą dwójka bronies: Dorek i Radek. Rebelia została utworzona, gdyż pewni bronies, w szczególności Dorek, nie czuli się dobrze w grupie Bronies Wrocław, wręcz czuli się tam obco. Grupa z początku była tajna i jej założeniem było, aby każda nowa osoba czuła się w niej dobrze, by nie było sztucznych podziałów na randomy i elity. Pierwszy rebeliancki ponymeet odbył się 21 grudnia 2013 i był to, zgodnie z pierwszą nazwą grupy, Meet Wigilijny. Pierwsi członkowie wspólnie raczyli się muffinami, a także zrobili wspólne zdjęcie i fotografię armii blindbagów przy zabawkowej choince. 9 lipca 2014 roku podczas CD-Action Expo grupa po raz pierwszy oficjalnie ujawniła swoje oblicze. Zaprezentowano wtedy sztandar i zmieniono ustawienia grupy z tajnej na zamkniętą, dzięki czemu mógł ją odnaleźć każdy, lecz mimo tego każda nowa osoba jest w fandomie mile widziana. Z czasem grupa stopniowo wymierała, a członkowie emigrowali do Bronies Wrocław. Grupa nadal istnieje na facebooku, jednak jest uważana za wymarłą od początku 2015r. Ostatnim meetem był "Rebeliancki Derpy Day", który odbył się 29 lutego 2016r. w pociągu Wro->Kłodzko i były na nim 3 osoby (Bāto-chan, Venti i Łysy). Kolejną oznaką śmierci grupy było nie odbycie się corocznej Wigilii Rebelianckiej w 2016r. Ostateczną śmiercią grupy było wystawienie sztandaru Rebelii na aukcję charytatywną przez Dorka na IX Wrocławskim Ponymeecie, która została sprzedana za 300zł(!). Tradycje oraz memy Rebelia, jak i każda inna grupa, posiada własne tradycje oraz memy. Do najbardziej znanych należą: * "Rararara cannot into admin" - mem z samych początków fandomu. Jego genezą był fakt, że na początku istnienia fandomu Rararara (brony któremu nadano taki pseudonim ze względu na zamiłowanie do Rarity) bardzo chciał dostać admina, ale nikt nie chciał mu go dać. Jak na ironię, przez pewien czas był on jedynym adminem, ale sytuacja ta uległa zmianie; * od SKDW.]]"Dorka OCka - Anna Grodzka" - również stary mem, wymyślony pierwotnie przez SilverShielda. Powstał, gdyż Silver słusznie zauważył, że ponysona Dorka jest niepewnej płci (sam autor przyznaje, że to obojnak); * "O co chodzi z tą Rebelią?" - mem powstały po oficjalnym ujawnieniu istnienia fandomu, gdyż dokładnie ta fraza była reakcją wielu Bronies na istnienie grupy; * "Kucykowe Ogniska"- tradycja, specjalny rodzaj ponymeetów rozgrywających się w plenerze, na tak zwanej "Górce". Podczas tych meetów Czajnik zostaje zawsze wieziona w wózku z Tesco, ponadto w przeciwieństwie do innych meetów, dozwolony jest alkohol. Dotychczas odbyły się dwa kucykowe ogniska. * "Jest druga w nocy, a ja nie mogę spać z pewnych powodów" - mem powstały po tym, gdy Dorek umieścił na Bronies Wrocław obszerny tekst wyjaśniający istnienie Rebelii, który zaczynał się właśnie od tych słów. Silver Shield stanął na wysokości zadania i zarapował całość; * "Typowy Dorek" - "Szuka atencji, myśli, że jest kucem, ogląda penisy, hejtuje elitę, chujowo montuje sztandar. To tyle na chwilę" - Rararara. Mem często występuje w komentarzach pod postami Dorka na Facebooku, w formie "#typowydorek"; * "Rararara(ra)" - mem również z początków fandomu, mający nabijać się z imienia Rarity, które można zapisać w postaci "Ra(ra)", gdzie "(ra)" oznacza dowolną liczbę tej sylaby. Od tego mema wziął się pseudonim jednego z członków, jak również wybór hymnu fandomu; * "Ból Emi" - 'mem, który wziął się od pewnej nieletniej dziewczynki, która podpisywała się tym imieniem na Facebooku. Podczas MLK 2014 poznała przedstawicieli Rebelii, po czym zaczęła spamować grupę i starała się podrywać jej członków, z mizernym rezultatem, co stało się obiektem wielu żartów i kpin. Po paru miesiącach wszyscy mieli jej dosyć, więc administracja podjęła stanowcze kroki, banując ją aż do czasu ukończenia gimnazjum (mimo, że go jeszcze nawet nie zaczęła). Członkowie W chwili obecnej grupa ma około 190 członków, w tym około 25-40 aktywnych. Członkowie grupy nazywają siebie "Rebeliantami". Żeby zostać oficjalnie Rebeliantem, trzeba przyjść na jeden meet. Jeśli nowemu się spodoba, dołącza do fizycznej grupy (nie mylić z grupą na Facebooku). Przykładowi/stali członkowie: * 'Dorek - pomysłodawca oraz współzałożyciel grupy, aktywny brony, starający się zachować w fandomie stare tradycje (np. witanie się brohoofem). Zajmuje się także wprowadzaniem nowych członków do grupy i objaśnianie im zasad i założeń fandomu. Jeden z pomysłodawców sztandaru; * Radek - Oficjalny z założycieli, były main admin, który odszedł z powodów osobistych oddając Admina Czajnikowi. Miał spory z kilkoma członkami, dlatego też nie udzielał się grupie i nie pojawiał na meetach, jednak wrócił, ale się okazało, że tak naprawdę to nie. * Czajnik Gej - była członkini fandomu mangowców, będąca w Rebelii od początku istnienia. Niegdyś aktywna pegasis, futrzak oraz organizatorka meetów. Razem z Rarararą wykonała malunek na sztandarze. Po uzyskaniu admina w okolicach kwietnia ożywiła grupę, która po odejściu pierwszego admina zamierała. * Rararara - dawny admin, aktywny brony lubiący Rarity. Także jest w fandomie od założenia. W styczniu 2015r. odszedł z Rebelii, jednak podczas wrocławskiego Rainbow Dash's Show 7 lutego powrócił. * Jelon - dawny przyjaciel Dorka, jeden z pierwszych członków grupy, rzadko się udziela; * [[SilverShield|'SilverShield']] - połowa elity Wałbrzycha, podróżnik. Często pojawia się na wrocławskich meetach, w tym na spotkaniach Rebelii. * [[SKDW|'SKDW']] - druga połowa elity Wałbrzycha. Mieszka we wrocławskim internecie. Nerd, fotograf i posiadacz terabajtowej kolekcji zdjęć z meetów clopów. * Proksień - mało znany random, którego na CD-Action Expo podczas ,,ujawnienia" mianowano chorążym. Pod koniec 2014r. mieszkał razem z SKDW we wspólnym pokoju w internecie. Obecnie całkowicie opuścił fandom. * Bāto-chan - aktywny rebeliant do samego końca, skryba oraz logistyk, a do tego fanatyk Google i co za tym idzie admin na Bronies Google Android & Nexus. * Borsuk - nazywany także Archeologiem lub Indianą Jonesem - brony będący w fandomie od samego początku, jednak pojawił sie na meetach dwa razy. Pisze własne fanfiki po angielsku; * Random z Brodą (A.K.A. Rotfly) - brony będący fanem kreskówek, lubi także popić i ma śmieszną brodę, od której został nazwany. Został przyprowadzony do Rebelii przez Jagara, czasem przychodzi na meety. Nie posiada on konta na Facebooku, więc jedynym sposobem na komunikacje z nim jest komunikator Steama; * 'Mrozo '- kierowca oraz dumny właściciel pojazdu ochrzczonego jako Mrozomobil. Do tego podobnie jak Rotfly lubi kreskówki i jest maniakiem Pinkie Pie. Organizator tak zwanych "Mrożonych ponymeetów", podczas których chodzi się na lody. * 'Clever Sparkle - '''dołączył do Rebelii jeszcze przed jej ujawnieniem. Przyjaciel Radka - jednego z założycieli; zasadniczo został przez niego wciągnięty do grupy. Clever ogłasza wszem i wobec, że jest grafikiem komputerowym ze szczególnym zainteresowaniem grafiką wektorową. Chętnie zbiera różne zamówienia na projekty, jednak nie zawsze je realizuje. Jest jednym z tych "informatyków". Przy każdej możliwej okazji podkreśla wyższość Linuxa i Androida względem produktów Microsoftu, czy Apple. Ma też zainteresowania outdoorowo-survivalowe. Zawsze nosi przy sobie dużo róźnego sprzętu technoczno-survivalowego. Chętnie rozmawia na tematy ścisłe, jak również socjologiczno-filozoficzne. Jest wierzącym katolikiem, co nie jest zbyt częste wśród bronies. * 'Tigresss -''' jakiś random, dziewczyna Dorka. Kocha kotki i kucyki. Ciekawostki * Dorek nieco wcześniej próbował założyć fandom oparty o zasady Rebelii, nazwany Lunarną Republiką Wrocławia, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło * Maskotka fandomu - Rebelia - Nie posiada prawej tylnej nogi ani lewego oka, a jej lewe ucho jest mocno uszkodzone. Obrażenia te poniosła w walce ze swoją starszą, złą siostrą - Elitą * W grupie jest dużo informatyków, toteż informatyczne tematy często zostają poruszone na meetach, jak również sub-spotkania grupy Bronies Google Android & Nexus, a racji tego, że oboje adminów jest rebeliantami * Pomimo swojej nazwy i teoretycznie wrogiego nastawienia, grupa jest bardzo przyjazna i nie konkuruje z innymi fandomami * Rebelia bywa nazywana "Kambodżą z południa" lub "Szalone Wazony #2", jednak porównania te nie są w żadnym stopniu poprawne ani uzasadnione * Podczas Krakowskiego Ponymeetu 12.2 nieznany sprawca dokonał aktu wandalizmu na sztandarze grupy, jednak ślad tego występku został szybko i sprawnie zamaskowany przez rebeliantów. Kategoria:Grupy facebookowe Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Rebelia Kategoria:Wrocław